metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
World Marshal Inc. Headquarters
The largest PMC on the planet after 2014, World Marshal Inc., had their main headquarters based in Denver, Colorado. It was an immensely tall building, dwarfing most of the Denver cityscape by comparison. Facilities The immediate premises of World Marshal's HQ building contained an outdoor hangar lot for their various Hammerhead Canard Rotor/Wing vehicles, and had a reinforced obelisk. The entryway to the premises was a small stairwell near walls bearing the World Marshal logo. The main lobby had a robotic check-in clerk, as well as two (presumably defunct) Hammerheads hanging from the ceiling. It also held four plasma TV screens displaying the World Marshal logo and some magazine racks. There were also security scanners near the checking desk, and beyond that was a stairwell that led to the elevators. There were also a pair of gatling gun turrets as well as several display cases containing launchers. The elevators also automatically lock down in the event that an intruder is detected. For security purposes, the building is split between two places: The bottom half and the top half of the building, which composed the common workplace for staff and visitors and the top secret R&D area, respectively. In addition, transitioning between the two places are heavily guarded by security measures, which are powered by two power generators plus a backup generator. Nearing the top level was a Japanese-style garden, which was developed because one of the top staff of World Marshal was a Japanese horticulture enthusiast. However, the secret leader of World Marshal, Senator Steven Armstrong, disliked the redecoration immensely, with the Maverick commander Boris Popov being implied to have disliked it as well. The top floor of the building was accessible by two freight elevators. There was also a heliport at the top of the building. There was also a large hangar area with a large cargo elevator that housed at least one Metal Gear RAY UMG. In addition, there was also a secret entrance to the building via the Denver sewer system. Samuel Rodrigues, when entering through this area, once compared the building to a castle.Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance (Jetstream DLC), Kojima Productions/PlatinumGames (2013) Samuel Rodrigues: (after entering the sewer entrance to the HQ building) At last, our hero reaches the castle... History Raid at World Marshal World Marshal's HQ was raided by Samuel Rodrigues (then a freelance warrior), as he wanted revenge against Steven Armstrong for "sacrificing soldiers from his cozy office." Unbeknownst to him, however, his raid had been orchestrated by Monsoon and Armstrong from behind the scenes, as a means to recruit him into joining their agenda. Late into Sam's raid, Armstrong invited Sam up to the heliport to have a "final interview," which was a brawl on the building's heliport. Raid at Denver Sometime later, after World Marshal was discovered to have cooperated with Desperado Enforcement LLC. to kidnap and traffick street children's brains for use in their Sears Program, Raiden proceeded to attack World Marshal's HQ himself to retrieve the brain canisters that were shipped a month prior. He managed to kill Monsoon at the bottom of the building upon arrival, after having succumbed to his Jack the Ripper persona. Most of the staff had evacuated due to Raiden's earlier actions in the Denver cityscape. Raiden also managed to clear out initial resistance at the building. Deducing from Sundowner's message to Raiden upon entering the building that he (and most likely the brain canisters) were at the top of the building, Doktor, with Bladewolf's help, hacked into the elevators (which had otherwise been disabled due to Raiden's actions), with Raiden buying time by taking out several soldiers so they could get the elevator working. In order to advance further, Raiden had to take out three power supplies (one of which was the backup system) to take down security protocols. Despite doing this and accessing the area, however, Desperado and World Marshal anticipated his actions, and proceeded to lie in wait for Raiden to enter. Left with no other alternatives, and being massively outgunned, Raiden was forced to ninja-run all the way to the area, eventually taking out a Grad unit and then scaling the side of the building to the top half of the building. He then infiltrated the Japanese garden area to get to the freight elevators, although upon boarding the elevators, several enemies ambushed him. Dwarf Gekko also attempted to further impede his path by jamming the elevator, although Raiden took care of the resistance and boarded the second elevator before the first collapsed down in a fiery heap. After taking out more enemies, he managed to arrive at the top floor. He then battled duplicates of Mistral and Monsoon, whom he had earlier slain, before encountering Sundowner at the brain center. Sundowner then explained their plans and also alluded to an event within three hours that would occur that would allow for more contracts for PMCs since the September 11 attacks. Raiden then pursued Sundowner to the heliport, the latter having lured him there to fight him because he didn't want to risk ruining the inventory of brain canisters. Raiden and Sundowner then fought, with Sundowner eventually, after initially being defeated, using a Hammerhead to blow up the heliport and send Raiden crashing below. Raiden then proceeded to hijack a Slider and use it to get back up, destroying portions of the heliport in the process, and took down Sundowner. He then learned that Sundowner had been alluding to the launch of Operation Tecumseh, which Raiden and Maverick deduced was an attempted assassination of President Hamilton during his visit to Pakistan for talks with President Farooq Salam, with Courtney Collins proposing to use a RLV craft of Mach 23 speeds. Raiden and Doktor shortly thereafter managed to retrieve the brain canisters. Walkthrough Chapter R-03 Chapter R-04 Chapter R-05 ''Jetstream'' DLC ''Blade Wolf'' DLC Although the location itself is never visited, it was the basis for several VR missions in the beginning of the DLC. Notes and references Category:Military installations Category:Research facilities